moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Bell
"One Step Closer to the True Boot" Lucy Bell is a Cobbler from the red-roofed craft-houses of Old Town. She serves as the President of the Stormwind Cobblers Guild and the representative of a trade union. Her work has taken her into the political liaison and affairs for the Stormwind House of Nobles. 1.0 Biography Lucy is somewhat of an enigma. She always has been. Though, her oddities are often overlooked for her kind heart and true desire for peace. 1.1 - Early Life Lucy spent much of her early life travelling abroad. Her father served as head of the Stormwind Cobbler's Guild too and his work took him around Azeroth, tending to various regal feet. He would take Lucy on his travels and she would study in various schools and cultures, developing a reputation amongst each group she stayed with. She returned to Stormwind for good at the age of thirteen, where she was inducted into the Cobbler's Guild. Her father taught her the art of shoe crafting and repair, swiftly gaining skills in the craft. For the next five years, Lucy studied her craft and had little contact with the outside world. She emerged a Cobbler of a prestigious rank within the guild at the age of eighteen. Though, tragedy struck when she was 22. Her father was killed during the Great Cataclysm. He, and the majority of the Cobblers of Stormwind, had been working late with a garrison of troops in the Old Barracks. They were tending to the boots of some muddy infantry when Deathwing struck. Lucy's father and all of his associates were incinerated instantly. It was then that the role of Presdient of the Cobbler's Guild fell on Lucy's shoulders. 1.2 - Career In her travels, Lucy became adept at reading and interpreting foreign languages. Her first job was spent translating for various officials in the places her father worked. She had also taken up studying old documents and is one of the premier philologists of Azeroth. Her work with languages and her overall scholarly education meant that the sweaty life of the Cobbler would soon be set aside for loftier goals. With her father's passing, Lucy became head of the Stormwind Cobbler's Guild. She took this role in stride and has been working for the past few years on re-establishing its prominence in trade. Though, with the rise of the Defias Brotherhood and the disbandment of the Stone Mason's Guild, a void was left between the crafts and the nobles. Lucy took up the role of representing the workers to the House of Nobles. She currently works on establishing a House of Commons for the people of Stormwind. 2.0 Works Lucy is well regarded as a scholar amongst many circles. Most notably, Lucy works on translation of old works. 2.1 - Uldum Lucy worked for a time in Uldum. Her work on translating the Titanic Language through the language that Odyn speaks to his Vrykul proved to be a breakthrough in the field. By using Vrkyul as a rosetta stone, she was able to begin deciphering the arcanic runes of Uldum's Halls of Origination. She can often be seen in Uldum in her scuffed up boots and floppy hat. Some of her works have even been cited by Brann Bronzebeard himself! 2.2 - House of Commons Lucy has recently been vying for the introduction of a House of Commons. The idea behind it is to allow the common folk of the Alliance have some say in the matters of the state. Lucy's passion for the House of Commons is being felt in many trade circles. 2.3 - United Trade of Azeroth Lucy is involved in a large trade organisation known as the United Trade of Azeroth. Lucy's work in the trade group is largely centred around providing political cover and legal permits for various events and deals. She represents her peers in the Stormwind Keep and can often be seen arguing for her constituents. 3.0 Political Philosophy "Lucy will never miss an opportunity to show you how kind the heart can be. Everything she does and knows is truly her. There's nothing fake." - Camirdelle Blackwell 3.1 - Deliberative politics Deliberative processes of politics are inclusive and just. Lucy has a passion for deliberative politics. She believes that getting as many people in a room to politely discuss topics that range from the mundane to the nature of war itself is a crucial part of justice. She will often be seen listening in conversation much longer than talking. She prefers making each word count. 3.2 - The Illidari Lucy was one of the first in Stormwind to accept the Illidari and shelter them in a grove in Duskwood. She feels that the Illidari have been wrongly perceived as vile and demonic. She sees them as the only people who had the courage to do what was necessary in the face of utter annihilation. Though, she does see the need for a strategy for their coexistence in mainstream society. "In a world that is inherently meaningless, there's only one thing you can hope for: good company." Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Cobblers Category:Politics Category:Politicians Category:Stormwindian